fillmorefandomcom-20200222-history
Randall Julian
Randall Juillan is an X Middle School student. History Randall was once a prize winning maccaroni collage artist who won 1st place at 7 art fair and gain him some following for his work (even though it was a small following) However his collages began to win 3th,4th and even "honorable mention", and he began losing his following with only 2 followers left (presumably his parents). After that he became a tagger and adapted the name "Flavor Sava" and began to tag every bathroom in the school except the one in the Teachers Lounge which Fillmore prevented him from doing by catching him. After that he was sentence to indefinite detention in an isolated building on campus with no use of any writing item of any kind. On November 3rd when a janitor came to he's room he had a mini golf pencil and somehow Randall got a hold of it in 10 mintues, he drew something to shocking that it wasn't show to the viewers. In the episode "To Mar a Stall", Fillmore and Ingrid went to seek Randall help to found who was this "STAINLESS" is and where he'll strike next. first they offer him a deal, he helps found out who's Stainless is and he get time off for his detention, but declines the offer then reveal that Stainless write from right to left and that he's left handed. when Fillmore and Ingrid went back after learing that the curpit they capture was lying for being Stainless. they gave him pictures of all the bathrooms in the school that wasn't tagged and asked him which one was it, of cause Randall can't read Stainless's mind and doesn't know where he strike next, so Fillmore offer him another deal, one that he might like; all acress to the school's art supples (with supervision of course) and hes tell them the next stall to be stike, Just as Fillmore and Ingird lefted the room, a pencil fell off of Ingrid's folder which causes the door to be slighty left opening, giving Randall the chance to escape. When Fillmore and Ingrid went back the the detention buliding, the guard screamed out he's escaped. Just as they when to his room, they found it covered with "Flava Sava" words. Randall then appears on the close circuit television and tells them that he would make this school remember him no matter what and that he had left them a parting gift, an old copy of the school newspaper with a large photo of Robin Spencer cutting the ribbon of the stall revealing that she's Stainless. After robin was captured, we see Randall doing the one thing to do but couldn't; write "Flava Sava" Teachers Lounge bathrooms, Randell takes out a marker and is about to start work on tagging the stalls when Fillmore appears and manages to convince Randall that his old maccaroni work is more appriciated than his criminal Flava Sava alias. Randall drops the marker and leaves with Fillmore and asked if Fillmore knew anwhere where he could find some maccaroni to which Fillmore happily replies that he does. Skills *Maccaroni collage; As an artist he made great Maccaroni collages such as a map the United States out of Maccaroni. but gave that up after he's collages kept winning lower places. *Graffiti; After giving up collages; Randall became a tagger and wrote Flavor Sava everywhere. Trivia *Randall character is base on the killer Hannibal Lecter from the movie "The Silence of the Lambs." References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Teens Category:Students Category:Reformed Criminals